


unnecessary, but important to me

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month Drabbles 2019 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Bisexuality, Coming Out, Confusion, Gift Fic, Introspection, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Pride, Pride month 2019, Quintuple Drabble, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Rose struggles to understand her sexuality. Pearl says they aren’t necessary for gems, but Rose still thinks it is important to her. Years later, Greg comes out as bi and helps Rose finally work out the label for her.





	unnecessary, but important to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMockingJ3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/gifts).



> Written for TheMockingJ3, who requested bisexual Rose Quartz.
> 
>  
> 
> Throughout June, I will be writing 100-500 word drabbles about characters being LGBTQ+. If you would like me to write a drabble for you, pick the characters/ship and give a short prompt in the comments section of one of these drabbles. For more information, visit the series page!

Rose Quartz cannot say she has a good understanding of how sexualities work, even after all this time spent on Earth. She knows how humans identify (most of them heterosexual, some gay, others bisexual and asexual, just to name the more common labels used on this planet), but she still cannot grasp how it works.

All Rose can say is that she isn’t asexual, given how she has fallen in love with Pearl and many humans over these thousands of years. But narrowing it down further… is impossible.

When she was in a relationship with Pearl, she didn’t see the point in these labels.

“These labels are unnecessary for us, Rose,” Pearl once said, confused and slightly jealous of how Rose looked at several humans passing by. “Gems don’t fit into their gender binary, making these identities obsolete. All we really need to know is that we love each other.”

Rose had smiled, but Pearl didn’t understand. Rose knew that they, as genderless rocks from another planet, had no way to relate to this part of humanity, of course she did. But she wanted to learn. She wanted to understand.

Thousands of years later, Rose met Greg Universe, and fell in love with him. one day, she decided to ask him how these labels worked to him, and was pleasantly surprised by his answer.

“Oh… I guess I’m bi,” Greg said, blushing. “I mean, I like women and I like you, and you’re not a woman, so… I guess I’m bisexual.”

“So… you don’t have to be attracted to other men to be bisexual?” Rose asked, fascinated.

“No… it just, it just means you like two or more genders. For me, that’s women and… you. rose, what are you?”

Rose smiled. “I thought I already told you. I’m a gem.”

“No, I mean… your gender?”

“Oh… well, gems don’t have genders. I suppose we are… agender? Although I don’t really mind being perceived as a woman, so… I suppose I am… hmm…”

“What about… a nonbinary woman?” Greg said, chuckling. “Unless that doesn’t make sense.”

“No, it makes sense,” Rose said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. “I like that label. However… I still don’t understand sexuality.”

“Hmm…” Greg said. “Hey, maybe you’re bi like me!”

“Me?”

“Yeah. I mean, you like human men and women, right?”

Rose blushed slightly, remembering the kisses she has shared with male and female humans over the millennia. “Yes, I do.”

“And you loved Pearl?” he said, glancing towards the Temple.

“Yes, I truly did,” Rose said, sighing.

“Well, that’s two or more genders. You could be pansexual, or polysexual, but the choice is up to you.”

Rose stared at Greg, contemplating his words. And then she smiled. “I like bisexual. It means we match, Greg! Thank you for helping me with this.”

Blushing, Greg grinned. “Oh, no problem.”

Ever since that day, Rose has understood who she is. She is bisexual and proud, and she loves being herself on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
